And They Called Her Brilliance
by Nic
Summary: A new girl enters the institute with a tortured past. Scott tries to reach out to her. Epilogue up Ch 1 to follow. Possible S/N r/r


Note: Alright, this is my first fic in which I achieved the courage to even display. I appreciate whatever input you give because I choose whether or not to listen to it…. Please be honest because I am planning to make a series.  
  
Warning: The rating will probably change in the future….Warning! And also none of the characters are mine. Except for Nicole and some future characters…duh! NO ONE ELSE IS MY CREATION!  
  
  
  
And They Called Her Brilliance  
  
By Nic  
  
  
  
The wooden floors creaked under his feet. He descended the stair case tip toeing; hoping not to wake anyone up. He does not recall ever being woken up by thunder before but it was loud enough to keep him awake. He crossed over the majestic foyer and through an oak-covered corridor. He yawned and stretched with both his arms in the air. Upon arriving in the kitchen he scratched his stomach and looked through the assorted goods in the refrigerator for something edible. Glancing up wards he saw the time was 1:00AM.  
  
So much for sleep, he thought to himself. He heard that thunder again, but fully awakened it sounded quite similar to the X-jet.  
  
"The X-jet!" Scott said a loud and dashed from the kitchen to the hallway leading down to the main dock. He taped in the security codes, running down the hallway leading to the X-Jet. He could see the door for the dock opening and out stepped Logan and Professor X with a hooded figure trailing behind. Scott stopped his dash and turned it merely into a trot as he neared them.  
  
"Scott, what's the matter?" Professor furrowed his brow.  
  
"No, nothing. I heard the X-jet and I thought Bobby had taken it for another joy ride or something. Um, who's that?" Professor and Logan looked at each other and then at the figure standing behind them. She moved forward and took off the hood covering her face. Soft brown curls feel from the torn hood. Soft peachy skin highlighted her brown eyes and long lashes. She smiled gently with her pink lush lips. Scott for a moment could not think coherently. She looked towards the professor.  
  
"Scott, why don't you go back to bed your questions will be answered in the morning. It has been a long night for everyone." The professor gestured towards the exiting door. Logan took Scott's arm and led him out of the hallway and back into the kitchen. Scott swirled his head around to get a last glimpse at the girl.  
  
"Who is that Logan?" Logan had a scowled look on his face.  
  
"New student, now go back to bed and don't wake up any of the squirts." Seeing that Logan didn't like being up late hours either he decided to go back to bed. As he ascended the staircase an overwhelming feeling of anxiety took over him. It wasn't like the Professor to be so hushed about students and Logan just seemed even ruder then before. And that girl, who was she, probably a new mutant like Logan said. To make matters worse, he was still hungry.  
  
  
  
The sun peeked through the hallways of the mansion. Bringing to life the mahogany walls and red oak floors. There was a pattern of sharp window light and then darkness, light then dark. Clean cut and smooth.  
  
Scott dressed quickly and decided to be late for school in order to asking the Professor about the girl. He had searched in the guest wing for where her room might be or even some trance of luggage but she didn't seem to be in the mansion. It had been nearly a week and all he saw was maybe her leaving the danger room and her entering the danger room. None of the other students knew what Scott was talking about when asked and the Professor repeatedly changed subject matters when Scott brought it up at dinner or breakfast. Scott turned a sharp corner and knocked on the Professor's door before entering.  
  
"Professor, I know I'm late for school but…" He looked down and saw the same girl illusive girl sitting in a chair across from the Professor. She looked surprised and looked with intense concentration at Scott.  
  
"Um, sorry I'll come back later," Scott said as he began to retreat.  
  
"No, Scott…I was going to introduce our guest later tonight but I suppose there is no time like the present. Meet Miss Nicole DuGuerrer, she will be studying with us. Nicole meet Scott Summers a long time student." Nicole stood up and with one hand at her side and the other one extended out towards Scott. Scott took her hand and at the same time got a better look at Nicole. Her long hair still in barrel curls seemed to have red hints in them and her body had the curves of a mature teenager, a body reminding Scott of Jean's.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you." Nicole said. From what Scott could tell she seemed American, he couldn't place the accent. Mishmash sounds but very sweet and lows.  
  
"Nicole will be attending school with you and the others today. I was going to drive her in myself but seeing as you are already late I don't think you would mind." Professor turned up one eyebrow showing that he wasn't exactly thrilled with his tardiness.  
  
"Um, yeah sure. Let me get my books and we can go. I will meet you in the main hall in 5 minutes."  
  
"Um…alright", Nicole said slowly, looked at the Professor and left. Scott followed suit.  
  
  
  
Scott ran to the main entrance and saw Nicole already waiting. She was wearing denim jeans that sat on her hips and wore a simple tee shirt that allowed her navel to peek through. Though being the same height as Scott she never looked at him directly.  
  
"Alright lets go." They both walked out into the parking lot where Scott had his car already running.  
  
"Nice car" Nicole said.  
  
"Thanks, it's actually the Professor's but it's a good ride for school." Nicole smiled and buckled up in the front seat. Scott began to drive through the gates and onto the road. Nicole reached over and pointed at the radio.  
  
"Do you mind."  
  
"Nah, go ahead" Scott said. Nicole turned on some random station and smiled inwardly at the beat.  
  
"You like this song?" Scott asked. The change in wind wiped her hair around her face making it impossible for Scott to surmise a response.  
  
"I haven't heard an American song in a while, that's all." She responded in her low voice.  
  
"Oh, you're not American?" Scott looked over at her as the wind blew her hair gracefully around her face.  
  
"You could say that." Scott knew that his next question was inevitable, he had to know. She could sense it coming too.  
  
"Are you a mutant?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's your power?"  
  
"Telepathy." Nicole remained stoic in her expression. Scott wondered if he had been too obtrusive. But she retorted with a similar question.  
  
"What's your power?"  
  
"I can shoot fire out of my eyes," Scott said. Nicole giggled slightly.  
  
"What's so funny," Scott looked over at Nicole with a furrowed brow.  
  
"Nothing, it makes sense now why you wear those sunglasses inside." Scott laughed too and the rest of the ride to school hung in awkward silence.  
  
  
  
Lunch approached and a grouping of students had made their way to the cafeteria. Scott chewed angrily on his food as he saw Jean sitting and laughing with Duncan and the rest of her friends.  
  
"Chill man, dun let her get under your skin." Kurt waved his hands in front of Scott's red lenses.  
  
"You're right Kurt." Scott turned his attention back to his ham sand which and could barely make out Kurts bantering about some random girl in English class. He looked up and saw at the cafeteria entrance a figure gracefully gliding through the cafeteria room. Men turned quickly in their seats to see the "new girl". She looked around however with out paying attention to any of them. Then her eyes and Scott eyes met. She smiled and walked quicker to his table. She stood next to Kurt and addressed Scott.  
  
"Hey, do you guys mind if I sit here. It's hard getting table being the new girl."  
  
"Uh, sure." Scott said.  
  
"She sat next to Scott and tilted her head slightly to all her mass of curls to fall on one shoulder. She smiled at Kurt, but all Kurt could manage was to keep his eyes solely on hers.  
  
"Um, hi I'm Nicole…uh hello. Scott is your friend ok?" Scott laughed.  
  
"Yeah, that's actually pretty normal for him." They both laughed a little harder as Kurt seemed to take offense to it.  
  
"Hey." Scott and Nicole looked up at the same time to see one of Duncan's friends in a letter jacket. He pushed his hair back smoothly and pulled a chair from the adjacent table. He pushed Scott's chair with Scott in it over and sat next to Nicole.  
  
"So, you new?" He smiled smugly at Nicole.  
  
"Back off Michael." Scott got up and huffed with a certain amount of anger.  
  
"Chill Summers, its not like the new girl is your girl friend or anything," Scott and Michael shot each other glances. Nicole could feel the tension in the air.  
  
"My name is Nicole," she said quickly, offering her hand to Michael.  
  
"Well hello Nicole. You're too cute for a dufus like Summers; we've got an extra chair over at my table. I could give you the low-down on the school." Nicole looked a little astonished but smiled coyly.  
  
"I'm sorry but I think my lunch card is filled." She touched his hand and Michael snapped back. He looked around confused and got up.  
  
"I have to go. I have something to do," Michael said as he left.  
  
Nicole returned to her water and Scott sat down slowly in his seat, repetitively looking between Nicole and Michael as he bolted out the door. Nicole had gathered her stoic expression again, sipping on her refreshment. Scott sat back down put he and Kurt never relinquished their stare.  
  
"What?" an annoyed Nicole responded. Scott straightened his sunglasses and pulled his chair in closer.  
  
"Did you do something to Michael, I mean with your powers?"  
  
"I don't see what I could possible do…except maybe make him think that he had to use the bathroom extremely bad…but that would just be sadistic." Scott smiled and continued eating his sand which with less tension in his teeth.  
  
"Wait hold on one sec. You're a mutant?" Nicole looked angrily at Kurt.  
  
"Could you keep it down." Scott said and Kurt lowered his voice.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Are you German?" Nicole asked. Kurt titled his head slightly.  
  
"Nah, I'm from Prague actually."  
  
"Sprechen Sie Deutsch?" Nicole said. Kurt looked at her astonished.  
  
"Ja. Ich kann nicht glauben, daß Sie es zu sprechen."  
  
" Ich habe Deutsch für eine sehr lange Zeit studiert." Nicole said.  
  
"Wild man! Well I got to go get my stuff…um bye." Kurt was still in amazement. Beauty, Brains and the X-gene. What a combination! He thought to himself.  
  
" What did you say to him?" Scott said.  
  
"I just asked him if he spoke German and I told him I had studied it." Scott etched out a smile still slightly confused.  
  
"Do you know any other languages?"  
  
"On last count 12."  
  
"How?" Scott looked at her with vexed eyes.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it." Scott looked a little hurt. But Nicole opened her bottle of water and drank it slowly.  
  
"Thank you," she said with a compelling distant look in her eyes.  
  
"For what." Scott said as he turned to Nicole.  
  
"For being noble. I can tell you are quite the protector, a good quality to have for your line of work."  
  
"It's just that, you're new so you don't know how Michael treats girls." Nicole smiled gingerly.  
  
"Well Scott I am psychic, I had an idea what he thought when I came from across the room."  
  
The bell rang and the bustling students over sounded the drone of chewing food.  
  
"Go to go." Nicole said as she flipped her hair and slowly walked out. She turned sharply.  
  
"Oh, Scott I'm gonna need a ride home." Scott smiled.  
  
"Don't worry I'll meet you at 3 outside the school." Nicole turned quickly and Scott was left alone in the cafeteria still starring at his sand which. He got up and chucked it into the trash and dragged his feet as he went to his next class.  
  
  
  
"So Chuck, when is this girl gonna make an appearance. The other students are getting edgy waiting for her." Logan took another hit of his Cuban cigar. Professor Xavier sat silently still starring endlessly out his window. Logan twisted his neck with a small crack and got up to stare at the pictures on the Professor's oak walls.  
  
"Is this them?" Logan asked as he starred at a picture of the Professor in his younger age around 20 standing next to a man and woman about the same age. Smiles on their faces and arms around each other as they posed for the picture. Charles turned his wheelchair to face Logan with a glommed expression.  
  
"I suppose she should finally meet the students." Logan tossed his cigar into the trash as he walked closer to the Professor. Logan knew the deep trouble The Professor was facing now, so many responsibilities, so many lose.  
  
"Chuck, I shouldn't be the one to say this but this girl needs to be introduced to…something different." Xavier just seemed even more distant.  
  
"Listen Chuck, I know she has been through something traumatic. I remember first coming here. I wasn't Mr. Sunshine either. She can't spend everyday in the danger room training with me and then hiding out in her private suite; thinking the day away. Going to school today was a start for her but she's got to go everyday." Professor just thought even more deeply as he put his head in his hands.  
  
"How did ya get her to go to school anyway." Logan asked.  
  
"I told her if she didn't go then I would not allow her to train."  
  
"Wow, that's a first. A kid wanting to train."  
  
"Logan, the way she has been brought up…she could be dangerous, but she needs this. They would want it like this." A perfume haze of fear filled Logan's senses.  
  
"Well then Charles, you have got to play father rather then babysitter." Professor turned around and bowed his head in acceptance.  
  
A knock came at the door and Nicole slowly stepped in.  
  
"You wanted to see me Charles?" The Professor wheeled over to her and offered his best smile at the moment.  
  
"Nicole please sit we must talk." Nicole took a seat in front of the Professor's wide desk. Her fingers shook in a nervous habit.  
  
"How was your day at school?"  
  
"Charles, I know what is going on. Shall we skip all of this and get down to the provisions of the deal." The Professor cleared his throat and looked at Logan who joined him on the opposite side of the desk.  
  
"Alright, we only want to best. They would want the best. This is madness with you training all day and nothing more. You need the education that school can offer. They don't want you to be a…"  
  
"What they have become," Nicole finished.  
  
"Yes. Now, you can continue your training with both Mr. Logan and I as long as you attend school 5 days a week with the rest of the students and keep your grades in honor roll level. I am sure that will be no problem with your previous education." Nicole thought about it while scratching and twirling the curls that trailed down the back of her neck.  
  
"Fine, but I want you to promise me to optimize my powers as previously discussed, I want you both to agree."  
  
"Fine," Logan and Charles said in unison. Nicole got up to shake the Professor's hand.  
  
"And I want socialization." The Professor added and Nicole threw back her hand.  
  
"Wait, that was not in the deal."  
  
"Nicole, be reasonable you need to interact with them."  
  
"Professor you should be reasonable too. What would I say if they asked questions! This is not something to be taken so lightly and the suspicion…"  
  
"I am taking it seriously and which do you think will be more suspicious. A teenage girl in complete regression from society or just the opposite. They are safe with in this school much like you are."  
  
"Yes, but they do not stay indoors all the time. I know who I am dealing with I don't think really understand how dangerous it could be to know me." She pleaded with him with her eyes and soon turned to his mind.  
  
Please Professor you knew my parents, you know what can happen. I don't want to bring hazard to this place.  
  
Trust me Nicole I know them better then you, this is what they have been trained for. They are far more capable then you think.  
  
What about my past, they can't know that…Nicole added.  
  
If they ask, tell them what you have been told is acceptable knowledge. If trouble arises we can easily deal with it.  
  
"Alright." Nicole went to walk to the door.  
  
"Mr. Logan our session starts in approximately 15 minutes. Please don't be tardy this time, I do have school tomorrow." Nicole's sharp sarcasm and angry tone made the Professor smile. God she was so much like her mother.  
  
"Oh Nicole, 6: 10 dinner is served. It is a weekly tradition that we all eat dinner together on Thursdays. You will make your introductions then."  
  
She simply nodded and walked quickly out the door.  
  
  
  
It was 6 PM in the mansion and a heavy clatter of sound arise in the elegant dinning hall where the students had gathered. Drinking coke and water they laughed and teased at the weekly events. Logan read his newspaper and smoked his Cuban cigar near the window while the Professor sat anxiously waiting for the featured guest.  
  
Outside the grand hall if you walked two paces then made a left you would see a girl, peach colored face with curled brown hair propped against the wall starring mindlessly out the window and into the night sky.  
  
I could just leave right now; I could leave and be done with this all. Out that tiny window and I could run from this, go back to where I belong. It's so easy to escape.  
  
"Hey!" The voice propped her out of her starry gaze. Scott looked closely at her face. For a second she did not register but when she turned towards him and the moonbeams glided over the contours of her face he instantly recognized her.  
  
"What are you doing here Nicole?"  
  
"Getting ready for my introduction."  
  
"Oh", Scott smiled, "don't worry we all went through it. It is not as bad as it sounds. Its not like we throw tomatoes at you or something. Oranges maybe, but not tomatoes." Nicole did not smile.  
  
"I was never a social person. This is new to me," she added. Scott looked at her in the moonlight. She had an elegant aura about her. It was like the air around her grew heavy with the smell of grace. As Kitty might say, it was like understated elegance. But something distant stood in that heavy cloud, like she had grown up cut off from everything and everything hurt because it was new. Almost ghostly.  
  
"Well you are dressed the part." She looked down at her skirt and then ups at Scott.  
  
"My mother always taught me to dress to the nines no matter what the occasion, among other things she taught me." Nicole smiled at the thought.  
  
"What else did she teach you?" Scott asked. Nicole was surprised by his interest.  
  
"Secondly she would say, ' a lady should always up hold her ideals with great grace and respect. And too much Dave Matthews Band music would rot my brain." Scott laughed.  
  
"I guess my brain is well beyond rotten. I'm the biggest fan in the building, but don't tell anyone." Scott retorted.  
  
"I won't and I think you have met your match." Nicole smiled at him. The silence grew awkward and again the stoic expression returned.  
  
"Um…I think we should go to dinner now." Nicole said  
  
"I agree," Scott retorted.  
  
Scott led her to the main foyer and then into the dinning hall. She shivered as the faces of those students sitting at that long mahogany table became etched in her mind.  
  
From across the room the Professor gathered himself and wheeled to Nicole's side. He looked pleased that she had gathered the necessary courage and as the clocked chimed 6:12 he began Nicole's introduction.  
  
"Students…students, may I introduce Miss. Nicole DeGuerrer. She will be a new student here so make her feel welcome."  
  
The students were slightly taken a back by her newness and distant beauty. They shouted their awkward hellos and some even smiled. Nicole grew red standing in front of them all and decided to try to find a seat.  
  
"Nicole, there is a seat here." A red haired girl called out and Nicole instinctually walked towards her. The red haired girl had situated herself closer towards the top of the table and sat oddly enough across from Scott. She smiled at Scott and at the red haired girl before sitting. When Nicole sat the hum of chatter began amongst the students but Nicole could catch quite clearly whom their discussion was on.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jean Grey."  
  
"Thank you for the seat." Nicole replied.  
  
"No problem…and that is…"  
  
"Scott, yes we have met before." Nicole finished.  
  
"Oh." Jean looked at Scott confused.  
  
"I gave her a ride to school." Scott answered quickly.  
  
"Oh well then you have been to school already. How do you like it." Jean asked.  
  
"Um…unique, it is not what I am used to."  
  
"Oh, really where are you from?" Nicole shot a glance at the Professor.  
  
"Um, Jean so how was that algebra test, " the professor interrupted.  
  
The conversation shifted and Nicole gave a sigh of relief. Scott eyed her wearily though but proceeded to enjoy his dinner with that scene floating in the back of his mind.  
  
  
  
Dinner had finished and most the students had left. The Professor, Logan, Nicole and Scott remained. They had gotten into a long conversation on the factual basis of preexisting life on Mars. Well, it was most likely the conversation was between Nicole and the Professor. Logan simply puffed his cigar and Scott sat in wonder at the two.  
  
"But Professor you can not refute the fact."  
  
"Yes but is it not more reasonable to think that is not true?" He retorted.  
  
"Only if you are antiquated and find the simplest route the more logically one." Nicole looked at Scott, "oh, how rude of me. Scott did you have anything to add, I have been talking more then my fair share." Scott looked bewildered I don't even know what antiquated means.  
  
"No, I agree with your theory…oh wow 9 PM already, I better get to bed." Scott got up and was ready to remove his plate from the table.  
  
"Yes, it has been a long day I suppose it would be best if we all adjourned to our rooms." The professor offered. Logan flicked his cigar into an ashtray and followed the Professor out to the kitchen. After the disposal of their dishes Scott and Nicole walked out to the main foyer.  
  
"Good night." Nicole said and proceeded to climb the stairway.  
  
"Wait, I'll walk with you, it's on the way to my room anyway."  
  
"Alright." Nicole said. They walked in silence for most of the way there.  
  
"So…you like Dave Matthews Band?"  
  
"It was the only music at that time that played at home. So it grew on me immensely."  
  
"Where is home?" Nicole looked concerned for a moment.  
  
"At the time, Fiji."  
  
"Fiji? Is that where you are from?" Nicole rushed her steps.  
  
"No…Well this is my room, goodnight Scott, thank you." And she slammed the door in his face. He felt defeated almost. She was more then obviously avoiding the question; but then again it had only been a week here. He knew not expect her life story. He began his walk to his room. Nicole's door creaked open and her head popped out.  
  
"Scott, how about you give me a ride to school tomorrow, I don't trust public transportation."  
  
"Sure." They mutually smiled as their visible goodnight.  
  
  
  
Scott looked at his watch. It was still dark and the only light came from the night sky's lamp. He saw that it was a little past 2 am, yet he could not sleep. He tossed and turned as the sheets became twisted, hot and unbearable. He could hear a small bang…bang in his head. Perhaps it was a migraine from his powers.  
  
"Damn it!" Scott called out. He got up and put on his glasses. He walked towards his desk to turn on his light when he saw a shadow flicker by his window. He walked hesitantly over and heard the bang…bang again. Instead this time the noise came from the West wing of the mansion. He opened his window and saw far down a figure repealing off the side of the mansion. Gracefully the figure touched the ground and sprinted from the building.  
  
"Who the hell?" Scott grabbed his shoes and his glasses and ran out the building. When he arrived at the backyard he knew his search was probably fruitless, the bandit could easily be gone by now.  
  
He still felt the compulsion to find who it was. A distant feeling inside pushed him harder and harder to go deeper and deeper into the adjacent woods. He froze when he found himself hidden amongst the tall pines and the moon was barely visible through the canopies of the trees. He heard a creak from above and then his world turned black 


End file.
